Frozen Gaurdians
by Ms.Angel9871
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so let's just get this over with. Jack falls through a portal and is drawn to Elsa. Not too hard to assume they'll fall in love.
1. Miraculous Forces

Me(Quill): Fourth fanfic, blah. But this time, it's not about MLP.

NightWalker: Umm, then why are WE here? K

Me(Quill): Cause I need my O.C.'s. Duh.

Majesty: Well, if it's not a pony story, what is it?

Me(Quill): I'm making a story about Jack Frost from Rise of the Gaurdians and… guess who?

SunRay: Umm… pfff. I… have… no fluffing… idea.

PoppiLay: What's a movie you love?

Me(Quill): Can't tell you!

NightWalker: Oh, she loved Equestria Girls! And Lion King!

Me(Quill): Nope. Neither of those.

NightWalker: Fluffing fudge.

PoppiLay: What's a newer movie she loves?

SunRay: Hmm. Frozen?

Majesty: Yes! Jack Frost and Elsa! Best. Pairing. Ever.

SunRay: (Looks at Quill) Well?

Me(Quill): What?

PoppiLay: Is that your character?

Me(Quill): Oh, yeah.

SunRay: I got it right! Yes! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it-

Me(Quill): Stop. Just. Stop. Please.

SunRay: Ugh, fine… female dog.

Me(Quill): I'm a pony.

NightWalker: Wait, sorry, but if we're ponies, why are we here?

Me(Quill): Fine, whatever. I guess I'll try and make some other characters. *My Celestia, you're annoying.* But I will have a teensy tiny bit of Rapunzel from Disney's tangled…

PoppiLay: Ooh! I love her! She's awesome!

NightWalker: Yeah, if you think creepy magic hair and bad, cliché singing is cool, she's awesome.

Me(Quill): Um… FYI magic hair IS awesome. So, yeah. Can we just start the story, you guys are always holding it up. Gosh.

NightWalker: Hey, I'm not stopping you.

Me(Quill): Actually, yeah. You are.

Majesty: Celestia help us. Just start already.

Long ago, just outside a small village, there was a portal. It was hidden in frozen ice, unknown to anybody. It led to another world- a whole other universe to explore. In this other world, there are kings and queens. Princes and princesses. Music and love, but most of all, magic. This magic is powerful, and special. It's made of love and heart. The first and only to ever enter the portal was Jack Frost.

_Long Ago_

As a child, Jack was adventurous and curious. One day, as a teenager, he was ice-skating with his sister when the ice cracked. He fell through, leaving his sister alone. He came through the ice and looked around him, he realized the lake he was on much larger than before and that it was night. He pulled himself out of the ice. He stood, and walked towards the bright lights ahead of him.

He reached the city and realized it wasn't a city, but a kingdom. He seen an old woman walking by and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, mam. Could you tell me where I am?" he asked her. The woman looked at him. "You're in Arendale. Where did you think you were?" she said with her raspy voice. "Oh, um. I don't know. Uh, thanks. I have to go. Bye." He said and rushed off. He came to a large castle, and looked up in awe to the top of the glorious structure standing before him. Then, he saw something. There was a small, curtained window. At first it appeared to be just like the others, then he looked closer. Around the edges, there was ice.

He told himself he had to get up to that window. He grabbed onto a vine on the side of the castle, and climbed. When he approached the window. He looked in and saw a beautiful girl. She had gorgeous light-blonde hair and icy diamond blue eyes. She was sitting on her bed in a soft blue, silk nightgown. She had a book and a candle for light. The room was covered in ice. He couldn't help it, he knocked. Her eyes darted towards him. She ran over, and looked at him. They stared for a while. Then she opened the window. "Um, come in. I guess." she said to him. He crawled in through the window. "I'm Elsa." She told him. He put out his hand. "Jack." He said softly. She looked at his hand, and backed up. She slowly turned around, then ran to her dresser, she dug through tons of clothes and pulled out a single glove. She threw the glove on and continued digging. But as she dug, ice started covering her dresser. She quickly turned her head and looked at Jack with fear. He was looking out the window and didn't see the dresser freeze. He turned back around. "So, why is there ice everywhere?" he asked slowly. She stared at him blankly, and finally spoke. "Why? Are you cold? Um, it's not my fault, well. It kind of is, but it isn't and… um." Jack looked at her and laughed. "No, it's not cold. The cold never bothered me anyways." Elsa looked at him and smiled. "The cold never bothered me anyways. I like that, it never bothered me either." She said and laughed. "Why is that?" he asked her. She paused and looked at him. Then she picked up a teapot, and with the wave of her hand, it froze. They looked at each other.

"Wow." Jack said after another awkward silence. "I was born with it. Is there anything special about you?" she looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath, paused, and finally spoke. "No. I'm just a normal kid who just fell through ice and ended up… here." She looked at him in confusion. "Ice?" she asked. "Yeah." He said with a shrug. "I don't know how. It just sort of, happened. You know?" he continued. Elsa shook her head, she'd never heard of an ice portal, nor did she think it was even possible. Was he crazy, or just telling some impossible lie. Or maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. Elsa looked into his eyes. Maybe, some miraculous force brought them together. She laughed and shook her head at the thought of it. "What?" he asked her. "Oh, it's nothing." She told him. "No, come on. Tell me." He said with a laugh. "No. It was just… something that happened earlier." She said, and blushed. She turned away from Jack so he wouldn't see her smile. "Ok, sure. I'll let this slide. But just so you know, I'm going to figure out what is was." He laughed.

Me(Quill): Phew, over. Thank Celestia.

NightWalker: This isn't a pony story, so why are you thanking Celestia.

Me(Quill): Because _we _are ponies.

NightWalker: I know, but I'm just saying-

Me(Quill): (Puts duct tape on table)

Everybody else: O.o

NightWalker: Ook, I'm done talking.

Me(Quill): Oh, cool! (Stares at silently)

SunRay: Ok, since they're a little pre-occupied, we'll do the closing.

PoppiLay: Yeah, um. Thanks for reading and have a good day!

Majesty: Please do, and please review. We prefer positive feedback, but will try and take writing suggestions. Thank you, bye! (Looks at Quill)

PoppiLay: Quill, are you going to say bye to the readers at least.

SunRay: Just say bye to them.

Me(Quill): (Mumbles) Ya, sure. Bye.

Poppie, Ray, and Majesty: Once again, thanks for reading, bye!

_The Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks animation, and Frozen and Tangled belong to Walt Disney Pictures. I have no intent to take credit for these characters, nor do I want to._


	2. Chapter 2

Me(Quill): Thank Celestia I'm actually writing. :D And no, NightWalker, I did not make human O.C.'s. Just so you know.

NightWalker: Oh, I've let that go.

Poppi, Ray, and Majesty: Thank Celestia!

Me(Quill): I had the weirdest second-period on Friday. It was our free period, and my friends were trying to carry me inside because it was raining. Luckily I'm small, so I wasn't _super_ heavy and they could carry me. But just so you know, I'm not happy about it.

PoppiLay: •_• Why would they do that?

Me(Quill): Because they're freaks. (Looks at friend) You know who I'm talking about! Besides, I love the rain. D: They tried to take away my favorite weather! D:

SunRay: Can we just do the dumb story so I can go to sleep.

Majesty: Yeah, some of us need our beauty sleep!

Me(Quill): Ugh, fine… donkey-hole.

Majesty: Seriously, that's the best you could come up with? Ugh.

PoppiLay: Let's start, shall we?

Everypony else: PLEASE

Jack sat on the windowsill and watched the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Elsa looked at him. "Yeah. Much brighter than the ones I usually see." He replied. "Why do you think that is?" she asked. "Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He's been haunting everybody for years. It's strange though, he's never gotten to me and my family." He gasped. "My family, m-my sister! Oh no, I fell through the ice! I didn't even get to say goodbye." He looked at Elsa. Elsa looked at him with regret, but regret for what? Even she didn't know.

_Me(Quill): So, just before I continue, I'm going to tell you that I decided to do p.o.v.s, so thanks!_

_Jack's p.o.v._

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, they looked cold. But a good cold. That kind of cold feeling that you get when a cool breeze hits you on a hot day. A soothing cool. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. 'Focus' I told myself. "Elsa, do you know any way I can get back home?" I continued to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't." she replied. 'I have to get back home, I have to focus. Don't get distracted, Jack' I thought.

We talked a bit more, but the sun was rising. "I don't know where to go." I told her. She looked at me, and I knew what she was thinking. "Stay here. With me." She said, and took my hands. She laid her head on my shoulder, and wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like this for several minutes. It was the second best moment of my life.

_Elsa's p.o.v._

I felt safe with him, of all people. A complete stranger, that's all he should've been. But I felt like I knew everything about him when I was in his arms. Then there was a soft knocking. "Elsa…" came my sister's voice. "Please, I know you're in there." Anna said. Jack looked at me, and I looked back up at him. "People are asking where you've been." She said. I stepped away from Jack, and walked to the door. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to." My sister spoke softly, I could tell she was trying not to cry, same as me. "I'm right out here for you, just let me in." I put my back against the door. "Please, Elsa. We only have each other, it's just you and me." She leaned on the door, and sat with my back against the door. "What are we gonna do?" I heard her sliding her body down to a sitting position. "Do you wanna build a snow man?" she cried. I closed my eyes, and pushed my head against the door. I whispered silently. "Yes I wanna build a snowman." I pushed my head into my knees, and cried.

I felt a kind hand on my shoulder, and glanced up. I saw Jack looking down at me, and he removed his hand. Then he put out his hand, and I stood. He slowly wrapped his arms around my body and embraced me.

Me(Quill): Yay! I like that chapter, did you notice how I put the song part in? :P Sorry it was short. :(

NightWalker: I like Jack, he's like me.

Majesty: Oh, honey. No offense, but you two aren't much alike.

NightWalker: O.o You know, saying 'no offense' is like saying 'no pressure', it doesn't change anything.

PoppiLay: Yeah, that's true.

SunRay: Totally.

Me(Quill): Thanks for reading! Bye!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Elsa, Jack, or Anna._


	3. Chapter 3

Me(Quill): Yay! Third chapter. It feels like I just finished the second one yesterday.

Majesty: That's because you did.

Me(Quill): Well, still.

SunRay: You're so weird, Quill. BTW, at the beginning, we said it was our fourth fanfic.

PoppiLay: We said that because our first was deleted by the site. Then we didn't like our second, and deleted it recently.

NightWalker: And then our _third, _Quill never got up the courage to even finish uploading.

Me(Quill): Yeah, and I heard some out-take tracks from _Frozen, _they're awesome. I like _'We Know Better'_ and _'Life's too short'_ the most. Check them out!

PoppiLay: Who's p.o.v. will it be this chapter?

Me(Quill): Um, same as last time. I'll do a little of both.

NightWalker: Cool! Start the story! :D

Majesty: I never knew you were so interested in _romance_, Night.

NightWalker: Um, I-I'm not. I just want it to be over with…

Everypony else: Suure ya' do!

NightWalker: Uh, um, ugh!

PoppiLay: We're just teasing, calm down.

Me(Quill): Let's get started!

_Elsa's p.o.v._

I felt so warm, like I belonged. "Who was that?" Jack broke the silence. "My sister…" once again, I stepped out of his arms. "You wanna talk about it?" Jack stepped towards me. I looked back at him, and turned to my bed. I walked over to it and sat with my bare feet on the ground, and looked down. Then I pulled my legs up and tucked my feet under my body. Jack sat next to me, and took my hand. I turned my head towards him. "When I was young, my sister knew about my powers. She would always ask me, 'do you wanna build a snowman?' And one night we were playing, and I… I accidentally hit her with ice. Luckily it was the head, and not the heart. After the trolls healed her, they took her memories of my powers. My parents moved me into my own room, and kept me in there for years. Anna, my sister, would always come knocking on my door. She was five when it started, I felt so guilty. I didn't even know why, I was just keeping her safe. A few weeks ago, my parents died in a shipwreck." Tears streamed down my face, and I threw myself back into his arms. "Hey, hey. Look at me. You have no reason to feel guilty." He wiped my tears, and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly turned my head and bit my lip. I didn't want to cry anymore, he was there for me. I didn't need to.

Hours later, I was exhausted and needed sleep. Jack had already fallen asleep and was lying next to me on the ground, his arm was still around my shoulder. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted into a re-occurring dream.

**_Elsa's Dream_**

I stood in an ice blue gown, at the top of a staircase made completely of solid ice. My sister stood at the bottom, and spoke. "I came all this way to give us a fresh start. Your castle is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you are." I smiled at her, and I, too, spoke. "I'm so glad you like it, cause this is the real me. It feels so great to _finally_ be free." "We've been falling for way too long, so let's forget who's right and forget who's wrong." "Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court." She smiled at me. "Life's too short to feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know." "And life's too short to not let you see me, the true queen of the ice and snow." Anna walked up the stairs. "Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you." I told her. "So you'll come back?" she asked me. "Back?" I stared at her. "To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over. Nobody can get in or out." "Oh." I mumbled. "Soooo?" she asked. "I can't believe you!" I scoffed. "What I just assumed you'd have to…" I cut her off. "That'd I'd throw on the gloves!? That's how your story ends!?" "It does! It's just like it was, except we'll be best friends!" "So you're just gonna force me back in the cage!?" "Woah, don't get upset! I thought we were on the same page!" "Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place! Go ahead, and run back to the town! Tell them all my secret, go on now! Bye-bye!" I waved and pushed her over to the door then slammed it. Anna threw her hand in and screamed at me. "Wait!" she yelled. "Oh, and there it is! That door you love to slam in my face! Kick me out if you want, I don't care! But I'm the only thing standing between you and those Wesleton guards trying to kill you!" she shouted. I opened the door the rest of the way to scold her. "I don't care, you're just some fool who got engaged to a guy she just met!" "That is so unfair! I'm through with you and your unsisterly support, cause life's too short!" she claimed with a shrug. I laughed, and she continued. "I'm not going to let you treat those people as coldly as you treated me." She yelled. "You're just a reckless fool, and you only see what you want to!" I scolded her again. "You don't even know what I've been through, and it's all your fault! I was alone for over half my childhood!" "Oh, you have no idea what _I've_ gone through! I couldn't leave my room, the only people I had to keep me company were mom, dad, and…" I paused.

**_Elsa jumps awake_**

_Elsa's p.o.v._

I jerked awake. I sat up and looked over to see Jack stretching and rubbing his eyes after I woke him up. "Sorry." I said softly. Jack looked at me. "It' fine." He yawned. He looked closer at me and he could tell I was disturbed. "Something wrong?" he asked. I was blanking out, and didn't notice what he had said. "Elsa?" he grabbed my shoulder and shook it. "Huh?" I looked back at him, and his gorgeous brown eyes showed his concern. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Oh, yeah. I'm great, I just had a weird dream. It's nothing, just forget it." I got up and walked to the window. The moon was about to rise, we had slept all day. "Um, Jack. We slept all day." I said slowly. "Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked. "I can't leave the castle, let alone my room. If I do, there's a chance I'll freeze everybody." I explained. "That's why we have a night trip in the _woods_. Duh!"

He took my hand, and pulled me out of my bedroom. We looked down the long, empty, corridor. No guards, no Anna, no person in sight. We ran hand in hand to the back exit of the castle. I opened the door, and glanced outside. I was surprised there were so little people, seeing as a castle should have tons of guards. We ran into the woods, and Jack jumped straight into a tree. "Come on up!" he shouted to me. I shushed him with a giggle. "Come on, princess! Stop being so uptight and have some fun. Climb a few trees, freeze a few things, just let it all go for once!" Jack swung from tree to tree. I walked over to the tree, and grabbed the lowest branch with my right hand. I pushed my foot against the trunk, and pulled myself up. "You're doing it!" Jack shouted. I was doing fine, and then the branch I was grabbing onto started freezing. I tried to regain my grip, but the wet ice kept coming. Jack jumped down to my aid, and grabbed my hand just in time.

_Jack's p.o.v._

I lifted her into my arms, and brought her down. "Maybe climbing trees isn't your thing." I laughed. She nodded her head, and put her feet onto the ground. She turned away from me, and folded her arms. "I'm sorry." I apologized. She sighed deeply, and I imagined she closed her eyes. I put my hand on her arm, and turned her towards me. Her eyes had tears in them, she looked at me. "It's not your fault, I just can't be around other people. I'm dangerous, I'll end up killing you. You should probably go, it's for the best. I should be alone." She once again turned away, but this time she started walking towards the castle. I stood still, and watched her leave. Her platinum blonde hair shined in the moonlight, and the ice appearing beneath her feet with every step looked oddly darker than usual. I suddenly realized why I felt so connected to a total stranger. I loved her.

_Elsa's p.o.v._

I walked silently, and didn't turn back. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't let him see me cry. I had to be strong, I had to leave him so I wouldn't hurt him. But still, a small part of me hoped he would run up to me, take my hands, and hold me close. I wondered why he didn't do that, why he didn't tell me he loved me and that he'd never leave me. But I knew what he really thought of me, he saw me as a stranger, a stuck-up princess who thought I was too good for him. He was probably glad to rid of me, I guess that's a good thing. I'd be the only one getting hurt.

I reached the castle, and stopped. I listened for footsteps. None. He hadn't come after me. I shed a few tears, and opened the back entrance to the castle and went inside. I quickly ran to my bedroom, ran in and locked the door. I threw myself onto my bed, and wrapped my arms around my feather pillow. My tears soaked a large area on the silk pillow case, leaving most of it a light gray rather than the normal white color. I curled my body up, and laid there with tears streaming down my face. My bed slowly froze in an unusual dark-blue color. I cried myself to sleep.

Me(Quill): Ook!

NightWalker: That was it!?

Me(Quill): What? That was eight paragraphs!

PoppiLay: I thought it was fine, personally.

Majesty: It could've been better.

Me(Quill): Gee, thanks.

SunRay: You do realize that when you insult _her_, you insult _us._

Me(Quill): Anyways, let's say bye! Thanks for reading, please review and give me some advice!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Elsa, Jack, or Anna._


End file.
